All Hallows Eve
by ladyinblue6
Summary: AU. Edward and his coven come to Forks for a coven tradition. The Halloween Dance. Edward finds his La Lua Cantante there. Halloween one-shot/birthday present for myself.


**So, this was supposed to be finished for yesterday, but I was incredibly busy. So, instead, this is my birthday present to myself. Sorry for mistakes, I really wanted to get this up, so I skipped editing. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Halloween dances were a bore to Edward Masen. He'd seen all the variations of the costumes for too many decades, and, to be frank, he was over it. But it was a family tradition.

The Cullens weren't actually a family; they were a rather large coven of vampires. Seven vampires in a coven was almost unheard of, especially in North America. All of them chose to remain loyal to their sire, Carlisle, though. They all got along, most of the time.

"Do we really have to stop?" Edward asked in a monotonous voice.

It was nine o'clock and the dance was already started.

"Yes, Edward," Esme, Carlisle's mate, answered. "This is the only thing we really do together anymore."

Esme was obsessed with them all becoming a family. It wasn't in a vampire's nature to be committed to anyone besides their mate, and she knew this, but she still wished fiercely that someday they would be together all the time.

Edward groaned. "For the love of God, do we really have to? I think I might get sick if I have to be around these girls. They're ravenous."

Edward's "brothers," Jasper and Emmett, chuckled. Emmett threw his arm over his mate's shoulder. She was a vivacious, vain blonde with an arrogant look frozen on her face. Rosalie Hale knew she was beautiful and she thrived off of that. Without that, she didn't have much to offer. She was too self-absorbed to pay attention to anyone besides Emmett.

"At least you'll get some tail here tonight, Eddie," Emmett pointed out, his smile dimpling his marble cheeks. "You're still looking for steady chewing. Maybe you'll find it here."

Edward scoffed while Jasper and Emmett laughed at the joke. Rosalie rolled her eyes, Carlisle observed with an amused smile, and Esme gave Edward's brothers a stern look. The only person missing from the group of vampires was Alice, Jasper's mate.

Alice was a curious thing. She could see the future. It wasn't always set in stone, but she still got the general idea of what was to come. Alice was in charge of costumes because of her one domineering human trait. She loved to shop and was obsessed with fashion. But she seemed to be having some difficulty deciding on what everyone was going to wear.

_I'm just about done!_ Alice sang in her thoughts. Edward crossed his arms grumpily. He wished Alice could read minds so he could tell her to hurry up. Edward was an interesting specimen as well. He could read minds, human and mythical. It was fairly useful while he was hunting, but otherwise it was annoying. Thoughts were general less filtered than spoken words, though, and Edward was becoming an expert on the human psyche.

"She's almost done," Edward informed his family in a mumble.

"God, hurry the fuck _up,_" Emmett grumbled while shaking in anticipation. "I'm thirsty."

Esme huffed, "Calm down, dear. We'll get there soon enough."

Rosalie put a calming hand on Emmett's arm, relaxing him slightly. Emmett was very blunt about his way of life. He had been known to drag people into alleys during the middle of the day. He liked a challenge and he liked to drink human blood.

Carlisle was the only one that hadn't ever drunk human blood. He was disgusted by the idea of killing another being. His mate didn't drink human blood anymore, but she had when she was young and vicious. She followed the others on hunts. In the end, Esme as too maternal to kill anyone, though.

Their "children," however, all followed a typical vampire's diet. Carlisle never forced them to drink animal blood with him, although he suggested it often. Each of them had their own reasons for hunting humans. Emmett liked a challenge, Rosalie was still in a vengeful fit from being changed, Jasper's vampire upbringing made it difficult for him to stay away from humans, Alice had been deemed insane before her change and still carried some of those traits now, and Edward couldn't resist. Since Edward didn't have a mate, he looked for other ways to relieve himself. He started seducing women at bars, having sex with them, and in the flurry of emotions, he would sink his teeth into the woman's body in a post-coital, blood lust rage.

Alice skipped onto the scene with six costumes in her arms. Alice herself was dressed as a bumble bee. Her inky black hair was spiked up chaotically, as usual, and held antennae that bounced with her every step. She was in a short yellow and black striped dress that barely made it to her thighs with black tooling for a tutu. She was wearing striped knee high socks with neon yellow pumps.

"Carlisle, you're going as a priest and Esme, you're the nun," Alice listed as she handed out costumes. "Emmett, you're going as the devil and Rose, you're going as an angel." Alice giggled before she announced the next costume. "Jasper's going as a flower." This earned a groan from Jasper and laughter from the rest. "Edward's Hugh Hefner."

"Aw, c'mon!" Emmett complained. "Why can't I be Hugh and have Rose be my bunny?"

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie breathed in an icy, yet monotonous, voice. Emmett immediately stopped whining. He knew only good things would happen tonight if he kept Rosalie happy.

They all changed quickly. Carlisle and Esme now lived in this small town in Washington. Carlisle was a doctor at Forks Hospital and Esme owned a small flower shop. They wanted to meet with the few friends they had made in the month that they'd been in Forks.

Edward felt a pang of guilt as he tuned into Esme's thoughts. She was worried that someone that she liked would be sacrificed tonight. She loved her vampire family more than anyone in the world, but she had a big heart and hated seeing anyone at all getting hurt. She sacrificed these feelings all the time for her family though. Edward reminded himself to stay away from the faces flitting through Esme's mind.

"Ready?" Emmett asked impatiently. He was dressed in all red with a pointy tail, horns, a triton, and a small penciled on moustache.

Rosalie looked at her perfect nails in boredom. She was in a small white dress with wings and a halo. _If she weren't so vain, she could be an angel,_ Edward thought with a sigh. He shook his head. He wasn't attracted to Alice, Esme, or Rosalie, but he secretly wanted a mate of his own. He would never admit this to anyone, but he was tired to having to listen to the acts of love that took place all around him and not being able to engage in these acts himself. He wanted that life-changing love, too.

Everyone had a good laugh over Jasper's costume. His face was surrounded by large, purple petals and he was wearing a green spandex unitard with cardboard leaves on his arms.

They walked towards the Forks Community Hall at a human pace.

"Keep in mind that Esme and I want to continue living her after tonight," Carlisle reminded everyone, although he was staring at Emmett.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone look at me during this speech? I only screwed up once, and that was forty years ago."

"Just be careful," Esme said, squeezing Emmett's arm. "Please consider who you're choosing tonight as well. We do have a few friends we'd like to keep."

They all nodded, but they were certainly not going to hold back by any means. If someone's blood sang to them, they would choose them, regardless of Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle quickly paid for his family with a smile, donating fifty dollars to the charity that the mayor's wife was currently fundraising for. The wife looked at him suggestively, urging him to join her later with only an arched brow. Carlisle shook his head with a chuckle and kissed Esme's cheek before leading his family to an open table. They all sat down, and the children immediately began looking around the room for the trick and treat.

Emmett spotted a young athletic boy whose blood entered his mind. Emmett had always been able to pick a kill quickly, not bothering to sniff out other people. Once he found one good human, he pursued that human. Rosalie spotted an old rich bachelor that seemed like he would be an easy and clean kill. Rosalie didn't necessarily go for taste; she went for what would be easiest for her, what would leave her hair perfect after she was wished ripping their throat out. Alice was smiling at a young woman that couldn't be any bigger than a small child. Jasper had picked out a police officer dressed up as a police officer. Jasper tended to go for authority figures. Even though he was in the army in his human life, he still liked to rebel against anything that could hold any power over him, like the police force. Edward was still sniffing the air, not finding anything particularly appealing at the moment. That wouldn't be a problem. There were bound to be more people arriving throughout the night.

Carlisle and Esme began speaking to their friends while the rest of them remained at the table, looking like a haughty clique, too good for the people of Forks. Which was probably true, according to most of the people in the room, including Rosalie. Everyone avoided their table like the plague, only looking at them from afar, whispering about them behind their hands. They all could still hear though.

"Well, I'm bored," Emmett announced. "I'll be seeing you all at the end of the night."

"Are you going to butt fuck the poor kid, too?" Edward asked with a crooked smirk.

Emmett rolled his eyes, but grinned at his brothers teasing. "Yes, Edward. After hearing you talk about how good it feels all the time, I thought I'd better give it a try." Then he walked away without letting Edward take another shot.

"I'd better go meet my girl, too," Alice said quietly, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "This should be fun."

"Oh, shit," Jasper cursed, standing up. "My guy's about to leave. I'll have to catch him outside..." He left quickly, his figure blurring as he ran outside through the back door.

"Well, it's just you and I now," Rosalie sighed, crossing her arms and legs. "I'd like to sit for a while longer, decide if I really want to take this old boy out for lunch. Have you decided on anyone yet, Edward?"

"No," Edward murmured. "No one's sticking out to me yet." Then a mouth-watering scent hit his nostrils like a punch to the face. It was so overwhelming. Edward hadn't smelt any blood like this before. It was overpowering. He almost felt like he could forget about all the humans in the room and devour on this particular person. His eyes flitted around, trying to find the mind that went with this scent. He couldn't find it. He stood up, looking like a wild animal.

"Hey, settle down, kid," Rosalie snapped. "You'll find someone, no need to start acting like this."

"It's here," I hissed. "My singer."

Rosalie smirked and arched a perfect eyebrow. "_Ah, La Lua Cantante._ I was wondering when you find it. You're the only one that hasn't found it."

"I need it," he growled, his hands clenching into fists and his sat down, breathing deeply to try to find this person. "I can't find its mind."

"Easy, killer."

"Shut up, Rosalie," Edward snapped. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the body. Silence. He couldn't hear anything. His eyelids snapped back open and he zeroed in on a small, fragile human girl with slinky ladybug costume on. She kept tugging at the dress so it would cover more of her body, but that only revealed more of her cleavage. She was blushing a deep burgundy and the sight of that much blood pumping directly under her skin made Edward shiver with anticipation.

"There she is," he whispered, his eyes black with thirst.

"Oh, she's even pretty, Edward," Rosalie sneered. "Looks like you will get a decent fuck tonight, too."

But Edward wasn't paying attention to Rosalie anymore. His eyes were trained to follow his singer now. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. She was talking to Esme, hugging her like an old friend. He couldn't.

Quickly, he found Esme's mind and listened in.

"_Oh, Bella you look adorable," Esme complimented._

_She blushed again. "Oh, I don't think so, Esme. Jessica forced me into it. We all came as insects and I got stuck with the smallest costume, I think."_

_Esme smiled maternally. "No need to worry, Bella. You look fine, dear. Now, come, you need to meet Carlisle. I've been raving about you since you started at the shop."_

Edward came back to his senses. He wanted to roar in frustration. He had finally found the one, the person that would taste so sweet that he would probably go into a sugar-induced coma and he couldn't have her.

He quickly left the hall, bolting into the woods to rip the throat out of some poor oblivious deer and sucking the animal dry. He could calm down. He was in control of this. He could stay away from this girl that should already be drained of her life.

Slowly, Edward came back to his senses. He knew he could deal with this; he would just have to avoid the girl like the plague, which would be easy enough if he could set his sights on some other human. Edward re-entered the hall calmly this time. His eyes immediately went to the girl, but he forced them away, trying to look for someone that looked appealing. He was holding his breath so he would remain in control of his senses.

There was a petite girl that looked like she would be delectable. Surely Edward could deal with the annoying thoughts coursing through the girl's brain.

Esme spotted Edward and waved him over. Edward tensed when he saw that the girl was standing beside her. Esme wanted to introduce them.

"I can do this," Edward murmured under his breath, walking towards his mother and the girl that could be the death of him.

"Edward, this is my assistant, Bella Swan." Edward smiled half-heartedly. "Bella, this is my son, Edward."

"Hello, Edward," Bella greeted in a seductress's voice. Edward nearly fell to his knees in mental pain. He tried tuning into her thoughts to find out what she thought of him, but still, nothing. She wasn't subconsciously blocking him; it was like she wasn't even there.

"Bella," he breathed, trying to keep from breathing while in such a close proximity with her.

Bella blushed and Edward's hands twitched, venom erupting from his gums and settling in his mouth, tingling his tongue and teeth with anticipation. He wanted her too badly.

"I should go; Emmett wanted to talk to me..." Edward mumbled lamely.

"Oh, no, dear, Emmett left," Esme told him, touching his shoulder. "Why don't you dance with Bella? He's a wonderful dancer, Bella."

Edward gave Esme a pointed look. Bella noticed.

"Oh, no, I don't think I should," Bella murmured, blushing even brighter than before.

"No, I insistent that you two dance," Esme encouraged, pushing Bella closer to Edward. "Please? For me?"

Edward sighed. He knew he could never deny Esme anything, even if it meant dancing with the girl that he wanted to rip apart.

"Sure," Edward agreed. "Let's dance."

Bella looked at him shyly through her eyelashes, causing Edward to not only be under the pressure of the monster on his back, but also a painfully hard erection, too. She was not only appealing for her blood, but for her body. Edward didn't know if he'd have the control to fuck this particular girl though.

Edward held out his hand and Bella placed her palm in his. He led her out to the wooden floor, carefully keeping his breath held in his chest. He wanted to breathe her scent in again, but the fire in his throat was barely being contained right now. He would be prone to anything, really, if he smelt the girl again.

"So, Edward, where are you living now?" Bella asked, clearly avoiding the awkward silence that could have fallen between them.

"I'm in Chicago." It wasn't a lie. Edward owned a house in Chicago, but he was hardly ever there.

"Oh," Bella replied with a smile. They began slowly swaying to the music, Bella's hand placed innocently on Edward's shoulder, while Edward kept a palm on her waist. He was crackling with lust and hunger. He wanted to dig his hand into her skin until she bled so he could suck her dry, but he also wanted to pull her body close to his so she could feel how much he wanted her. "Are you working there?"

"No, I'm in school right now. I'm trying to follow Car– my father's footsteps. I want to become a doctor." Edward never stumbled over his words. There were too many human emotions running through his body right now.

Bella smiled. "That's wonderful, Edward. I'm sure Carlisle will be so proud of you."

"Yes, I hope so," Edward murmured, his eyes travelling all over Bella's body quickly. Maybe he could drown out the blood lust with passionate lust if he kept his eyes trained on Bella's body. "Are you in twelfth grade right now?"

"Yes, last year," Bella sighed. "I can't wait to leave this town."

Edward smirked and Bella looked away, blushing. She was clearly attracted to Edward, and there was no doubt that Edward was attracted to her. She was wearing the small dress uncomfortably, but it looked amazing on her curves. The drawn on black dots on her face made her half-dimpled smile even more adorable and her bare, creamy legs looked good enough to eat, which Edward wanted so badly to do. The antennae on Bella's head bounced whenever she moved, and her wavy, brown hair rustled against her bare skin. Edward wanted to pull her hair away from her neck and kiss the very spot he wanted to bite.

Three songs passed before Bella said that she needed to sit for a bit, as her shoes were uncomfortable. They talked, which was something Edward hardly did with women besides the ones in his family. He was intrigued by this creature. He couldn't hear her thoughts, and that threw him off his game. He wanted to know what was going on in her head, and so, he asked questions. This was normal people did it, wasn't it?

They talked about everything they could, spanning from music to literature to possible career choices. The more Bella said, they more Edward wanted to know. It was a vicious cycle and Edward wanted it to stop, but he also never wanted it to end. This feeling was so bizarre, and Edward didn't like it.

He couldn't take it anymore. This had to end now.

"Would you like to go outside with me?" Edward asked after Bella explained her hatred for large dogs.

"Sure," she stammered, standing up and following him out the front door. Edward led her to his Volvo. Thankfully he had driven here himself; otherwise things would have had to take place in the woods.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" Edward asked her. "Unless you have a boyfriend."

"Oh, no, no I don't have one of those," Bella stammered, blushing furiously and stumbling over to the passenger's door. They both climbed in and Edward peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Have you ever seen my parent's house, Bella?"

"No, but my dad, Charlie, went out there. He said it's immaculate."

They fell into an awkward silence. They both thought they knew what was coming. Bella assumed she'd lose her virginity tonight while Edward thought he'd end the night by drinking her blood.

Edward quickly listened to see if anyone was at the house. It was silent.

"This is the house," Edward announced. "Would you like a tour?"

Bella nodded and Edward showed her inside, quickly going through every room in the large house, ending with his own room that he had never been in until tonight. Thankfully Esme had put a bed in this room.

"This is my room," Edward murmured. Bella walked in, looking around the open room, her fingers gliding along the spines of the books, leaving her scent everywhere. Edward had been breathing occasionally, trying to store the smell in his memory. Nothing had smelt so good in his life. Finally, Bella slowly sat down on the bed with a shy smile. Edward followed her, sitting down beside her and lightly brushing the back of her hand with his fingertips. Bella shivered with anticipation.

Edward cleared his throat. "Would it...would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Bella nodded. Edward leaned in slowly; his breath fanning over Bella's slightly parted lips. He could feel the venom seeping out of his gums again. He was breathing deeply, but he was still in control. He wanted Bella's body too much right now to care about her blood just yet. He would get to that eventually.

Their lips met and it was an immediate frenzy from them both. Bella's body had a mind of its own. Her leg quickly slipped over Edward's lip so that she was straddling him while their lips moved against one another. Edward's hands slipped under Bella's short dress and he cupped her bottom tightly, squeezing her ass and pulling her body to his. Bella's hands ran themselves through Edward's chaotic hair, tugging at the strands rather violently, although Edward didn't notice.

Edward quickly flipped over so that Bella was lying on his bed with him on top of her. Bella's hands undid Edward's robe and the buttons on his silk pyjamas quickly, her hands brushing the clothes off of his body so that he was only in the pyjama bottoms. Her fingers explored Edward's abdomen fervently, not leaving one area of skin untouched. Edward moaned at the heat on his stomach. She felt like boiling water spreading across his skin. It was amazing.

The small dress was discarded and the antennae were thrown across the room. Now Bella was left in a black bra and panties. Edward's mouth left hers and began dragging across her bare skin, while Bella tried to contain her moans and cries of passion.

It would be almost too easy to kill the girl now. She was puddy in Edward's more than capable hands. He wasn't quite ready yet though. He wanted to have a little taste of what she would be like if he were to let her go.

Edward's fingers slipped under Bella's back and undid her bra. She pulled it off and sat up, catching Edward's lips with hers quickly. Her warm tongue slithered between Edward's lips and his taste buds were overwhelmed. His mind was foggy. Just one little taste before he had sex with her. Just a little nip on her pouty bottom lip. That wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

He pulled his mouth away from her. He wanted her body too badly to risk it. His nimble fingers slipped between her cotton panties and skin, sliding down her slit and gathering the wetness around her clit. Bella had never been touched like this before. She tensed and snapped her legs around Edward's hand. He kissed her gently and whispered that it would be okay. He told her to relax and that he was going to take care of her. Edward was a sucker for a good ironic comment before a girl's demise.

Bella relaxed, letting Edward's finger loosen her up. She started moaning loudly, clearly enjoying the clit play. Edward sucked on the skin beneath her belly button, leaving little purple bruises all over her stomach. The rush of heat to the top of Bella's skin was the perfect motivation to keep under control. She would be a delicious meal once he had released.

Just as Bella was about to release, Edward pulled his hand out of her underwear and then commenced to pull them down her shifting legs. She needed friction so badly that she was almost in pain. Edward pulled her legs apart and placed them on his shoulders. He looked at her pink little bud of a clit and licked his lips. Hopefully he could keep his control down here.

"I'm going to go down on you," Edward explained. "It'll feel good, I promise."

Bella nodded, not caring what he did, just as long as this tension left her body.

Edward leaned into Bella's sex and ran his nose along her entrance, smelling the inside of Bella's body quickly, making sure he could handle himself. It was a different kind of sweet and Edward was curious. He licked the wetness off of her clit and moaned as he produced more venom-filled salvia. She was delectable in more ways than one and Edward wanted to experience both. Bella started rocking her hips into Edward's face and twining his hair in her fingers, pulling his face into her pussy. She'd never felt so good in her life.

Edward's tongue worked circles around the most private parts of Bella's body, making her screech and finally come. Edward lapped all the contents of her orgasm up like a puppy drinking water. He wanted more though. He wanted to see her breasts bounce as she rode him. He wanted to see her face when she came for the first time from actual sex.

"Please do it again," Bella sighed in a quivery voice.

"I have condoms," Edward told her suggestively.

Bella looked weary for a second before nodding her consent. Edward smiled at her and ran his hand over her blush-covered cheek.

"You'll be fine with me, Bella."

She smiled, completely placing her trust in him. She sat up and helped Edward remove his pants and boxers slowly. Edward ran his hands over Bella's back lightly, slowly calming her shaking body.

"Can I put it on for you?" Bella requested shyly, picking up the foil package.

Edward nodded and leaned back on his bed, letting her take the reins on this part. She ripped the pack with her teeth, looking at Edward the entire time. She pulled out the condom and placed it on Edward's engorged tip and ran her hands down the shaft of his erection until the condom was covering every inch of his cock. Bella let out a shaky breath as she reluctantly pulled her hands away from him.

"Come here," Edward breathed, holding out his hands to Bella. He pulled her on top of him and caught her lips with his own. Her wet pussy was sitting on his pelvic bone and his erection was pulsating against her backside. It was erotic and more private than any other one night stand Edward had participated in.

Bella's ass began subconsciously brushing against Edward's erection, her hips grinding into his for friction. Edward pulled away and asked, "Are you ready?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded; worry etching itself onto her beautiful face. Edward smoothed the creases between her eyebrows.

"Don't worry," he reminded her. "It will only hurt for a second."

Bella took a deep breath before letting Edward help her guide herself onto Edward's cock. She slowly eased him in, shakily breathing and wincing occasionally as her vaginal walls stretched for his large appendage. Her hips finally met Edward's and they sat there for a second. Bella's eyes were closed, her teeth snared on her bottom lip. Edward was rubbing soothing circles into her hips when all he wanted to do was thrash her.

Slowly, Bella began rocking. The tension was too much for her and she would just have to deal with the pain. The pain was quickly subsiding though. Her hips moved more, letting Edward's cock unsheathe itself from her body and then slam back into her, hitting a spot deep inside Bella's body that she didn't even know existed.

Bella sighed passionately, her hands grasping at Edward's chest. She looked down at him hungrily and Edward leaned up to her, kissing her deeply, not caring about the fog that immediately swept through his mind when her tongue and his met.

Edward fell back as he felt the brink of an orgasm. Bella was tightening quickly around him.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned as his hips lifted into hers.

She moaned and kept going, moving quickly to try and ease this tension. She came quick and hard, her body as stiff as a board on top of his. He shifted around in her, quickly coming, too. He cried out and then saw red. His teeth met with the skin on her stomach, sinking in quickly to her bare skin. She was still twitching and breathing heavily from her orgasm, not noticing the pain yet. Edward sucked her blood quickly, draining her almost instantaneously. She didn't even have time to scream.

Edward wiped his mouth off and looked at the girl. Her face was relaxed and she looked unbelievably happy. Her body was still warm around his cock. He almost regretted it.

And then he remembered how good she tasted on his tongue.

* * *

**I can be twisted, too! I actually really enjoyed this one-shot. I've never done AU _or_ third-person before, so this was a great self-discovery process for me. I effin' love third now. Seriously. So much easier to describe what's going on.**

**Anyway, I'm officially 18 now. Totally legal. Alright. **

**Thanks for reading!  
Mary **


End file.
